Dear Rachel
by AlexaNova
Summary: These letters are for you. I know it's not much but, this is one of the few things I can... give you. Did you know I read them to you everyday? I miss you every single day, Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dear Rachel

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **This story hit me like a train. It just occurred to me, so sorry if The Rock Star will be on temporary hiatus. Also, I don't want to give the summary because the story will unravel itself as the chapters go. My goal for this story is for something that will wrench, chew and spit your heart out, so expect heart aches and stuff. Alsooo, I know the title sucks. No originality whatsoever. Anyway, I want to know if I should continue this. I also wanna know your thoughts, what you wish to see in this story and some ideas for future chapters. Well, thanks and don't forget to review! You can PM me if you, I won't bite... hard. Hehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>September 24, 2012<strong>

**11:38 in the evening**

_Dear Rachel,_

_You look so peaceful._

_Your eyes are softly shut. Your dark hair cascading down the white pillow. Your chest rose and fell while you were slowly breathing. Your skin is so soft yet, so pale. I gripped the metal bar while looking at you with concerned eyes. Everyone had just left. I had to stay. I had to. I wanted a few minutes with you. Maybe even hours. After sometime, I notice a beeping sound. I haven't heard it when I entered your room. I think it's from surprise. I looked away from you for a second to see the source of the sound. I gripped the metal bar tighter as I saw your heart rate in a monitor. I looked at you again. I feel a tear streak down my cheek. I touched your left hand. It's not so warm like it should be. My tears are freely falling now. My eyes are getting blurry. I'm shaking so violently that I let go of your hand and slumped on the floor. I cried and I cried. I'm whimpering and making weird noises. I can't help it. I couldn't face the reality yet. I couldn't take it in all at once. How could you do this to me? I just saw you yesterday! I just... saw you... yesterday. I saw your wide smile, your eyes twinkling with excitement and happiness, your small stature, your animal printed sweater and plaid skirt, and that... that small box you gave me. I was surprised by your sudden arrival at my house but I was more surprised by what you gave me. You didn't even give me the chance to say something. You ran away. How could you? How could you run away from me again when I'm finally running back to you? You've always extended your heart for even a hint of friendship from me and now that I'm finally extending mine as well, you suddenly leave? I was going to say something to you that I knew you've always wanted to hear. I've thought about it for a long time. When it hit me that I should finally tell this to you, I was too late. You've taught me so much. I've finally found my life because of you. I've finally found myself from all the stupid things I had done. You've found me in the deep, dark depths of my soul. You've single handedly destroyed the wall that I've built around myself for so long. I don't even know if I deserve your friendship. I've hurt you so much in the past that I hate myself everyday just by looking at the mirror. Now I'm right here, crying and shaking, knowing that you may never hear the words I've wanted to say to you until today._

_I'm so sorry._

_Q._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dear Rachel

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note:** So, I'm gonna update because I just realized you wouldn't understand the whole point of the story with just one chapter. I'll update a little quicker this time, maybe once or twice a day. This story is unbeta'd until the end. So, sorry for that. I think the letter will look better italicized, no? So, I changed it. Hope you don't mind. Anyway, don't forget to review! Reviews are like energy drinks. They keep an author's day going.

* * *

><p><strong>October 1,2012<strong>

**9:23 in the Evening**

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you for a week. I just had to pull myself together. I don't want you to see me breaking down in your room. Speaking of your room, it's too floral. Your friends sent you flowers and get-well-soon cards. I haven't gotten you anything yet. I'm feeling stupid now. I'm a friend aren't I? I should be giving you flowers and get-well-soon cards but, I'm not. I don't want to give you flowers and cards because I know you won't see them._

_ I remember one of your dads, scooping me up and putting me down on the sofa in the right corner. He was the tall, dark skinned guy. He's a great father, Rachel. Even if he didn't know me that well, he shushed me like he would with his own child. Now that I think about it, it's embarrassing to know that I cried in his arms. While he was putting a blanket to cover my shaking body, I asked him what was going to happen to you. He was silent for a while. I even thought he wasn't going to answer me because I thought I was being insensitive. When he did finally answer me, he said that he doesn't know yet but one thing is for sure._

_ You are in a coma._

_ That's why I know you won't see those flowers because they'll wither away when you wake up one day. I don't know about the cards. Maybe I'll file them in a safe place._

_ You like that, right?_

_ You like doing that. Sometimes you're too much Rachel Berry that it's kinda scary but, I've finally realized that that's what makes you a unique star. Isn't that your metaphor, of you being a star? I remember because you've said that like a hundred times in glee club._

_ You know, they all visit you everyday. Not at the same time, but maybe in pairs or one by one. I think Brittany told me that Santana actually cried. That was a big surprise. Who knew that Santana genuinely cares about you, though; she denied it when I asked her. She told me that there was just something in her eyes that day and it wouldn't go away. Anyway, I haven't opened the box you gave me. I want to see your reaction when I open the box._

_ Well, good night Rachel. See you tomorrow._

_Q._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Dear Rachel

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note:** Remember, not every letter will be written here, but rest assured that Quinn writes a letter every day. If I put every letter Quinn does here, the chapters would reach hundreds. I'm not a fan of reading hundreds of chapters. I'm only putting here the letters that are important. So, I'm gonna update every day, that's a sure thing. Anyway, if you happen to read this, please leave a review. I want your incites people! I wanna get into your heads and see how you feel about my fic. Fare warning, it has a slow pace. Not so slow that you'd compare it to a snail but, rest assured; the wait will be worth it. Enjoy reading my lovely readers! :)

* * *

><p><strong>October 5, 2012<strong>

**9:15 in the evening**

_Dear Rachel,_

_People have been visiting you! _

_That makes me so happy and well, angry at the same time. I'm happy for you because you've got so many people who care about you. I'm angry at them for showing their concern only when it's a matter of life and death. Wait. If that was the case, then I should be angry at myself. I'm sorry for being a hypocrite. _

_The first person who visited you alone was Mr. Schuester. I thought he was going with Ms. Pilsbury but he said that she's still pulling herself together, though; I think Mr. Schue had cried for days, judging by the redness of his eyes. The first thing he asked me was how you were. I told him you're doing okay. Your vital signs are normal. He then asked me why I was the only one who was staying._

_ I forgot to tell you that I've been skipping school ever since I got back here. It's no big deal for me. I can always go back to school anytime I want. I answered him by telling him that I'm your friend and I should take care of you. I mean, that's the least I could do to show you every word and feelings that had been building up on me ever since I came to realize how sorry I am for how I treated you this past 3 years of high school. He frowned a little but nodded and said nothing._

_ We both looked at you. You still look peaceful. I sometimes find myself staring at your face, imagining your eyes opening and saying the word Quinn when you look at me._

_ Sadly, the moment breaks when my vision starts to get blurry again but then, big strong arms envelop me and I pour out myself to your dad. I've found out just yesterday that his name is Leroy Berry. He's a very strong man. I mean that in the physical and emotional sense. I have seen your other dad, crying himself to sleep while Leroy just holds him like what he's doing to me now. Your other dad may be strong, but he's not as strong as Leroy. I think you got your strength from him. _

_When Mr. Schue finally got up, he put his hand on my shoulder and told me to go back to school tomorrow. He said that that's what you would do if the roles were reversed. I rolled my eyes at him but he still continued. He told me that you would not forgive me if you found out that I've been skipping school for you. Well, that is true. You're a stubborn little star. When you've set yourself to a goal; you don't care about anything other than finishing that goal. I'm learning from you again. Even in a state of unconsciousness; you were still able to teach me something. I told Mr. Schue that I'd go back to school next week. For a second, he looked at me like he doesn't believe me. If I were him, I would too but, I showed him a half smile of reassurance. I can't believe I could even smile at this time. He mimicked my smile and walked out of the room._

_ As the door closed, I walked towards your bed again. I held your hand with both of mine. I still can't believe that it took me all this time to consider you a friend; to finally touch your hands with a squeeze of comfort; to finally look at you without throwing an insult to your face; to finally realize how much I miss your rants and... and your voice._

_ God. Your voice._

_ I wish I could hear it again. I wish you could sing to me right here, right now. My mind keeps flashing back to the days when you've bickered with everyone else for a solo. You've always had an effect with everyone with your voice. Everybody loved your voice, so even when I had hated you; I had never hated your voice._

_ Please... just open your eyes and sing. __That's all it takes._

_ That's all it's ever going to take for everything to go back to normal again; to go back to seeing you like you were the sun, shining brightly with happiness. I wish it was all simple. I would never ask anyone what happened to you. I don't think I can take it. It already hurts so much to see you like this. _

_Come back, Rachel. Please. For your fathers, for Shelby, for Beth, for Mr. Schue, for your friends... __for me._

_Q._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**Dear Rachel

**Author:**AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** AU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing:**Rachel/Quinn

**Note: **FF kind of went down for a day. That sucked. Sorry if I updated a little too late. I hope this makes up for it. Remember the three R (and no its not reuse, reduce and recycle). It's Read, Review, and Recommend. Thanks and have a great day! :)

* * *

><p><strong>October 8, 2012<strong>

**10: 02 in the evening**

_Dear Rachel,_

_As promised, I went back to school. It's not so normal anymore. _

_The school's kinda changed ever since you were rushed to the emergency room. It feels like a large part of the days of each student here at McKinley, revolved around you. I know it sounds stupid and impossible but, if you're here right now; you could have seen the quietness that shrouded the halls. You can finally hear the squeaks of shoes on the smooth tiles; the slamming doors of the lockers; the shuffling bodies of the students and conversations that are usually loud but turned into soft whispers. The day had gone by slowly and every member of the glee club appeared gloomy. I felt tired and drained. As the final bell rang, I hastened my steps so that I can have more time with you today._

_ Mike and Tina went with me._

_ They were the ones who put the bouquet of sunflowers beside your bed. They said it could cheer me up and everyone who enters the room. I thanked them and led them to the sofa. We talked for hours, mostly about you. We've talked about how Tina isn't really that jealous of you when you take all the solos in glee club but that she's content in hearing you sing.__We've talked about how Mike enjoys dancing in glee club but, he said that he secretly liked dancing with you cause you were so petite and he just wanted to really twirl you around. We all laughed at that. We've also talked about the time when you walked out on us when Mr. Schue decided to give a solo to Tina. She told me that even though she was honored to finally have a solo at that time, she knew that you deserved that solo. She told me that even though you were difficult at that time, you've really grown and matured in more ways than one. Mike nodded in agreement._

_ I told her that she was right._

_ You may have annoyed the living hell out of us (especially me) yet you still fought for what you deserve and love. Tina told me that that's the reason why she stayed in New Directions even after everything we've been through. She said that, she wanted to have the strength you had so that she won't be afraid to do things anymore. When she revealed that her stutter was just something she used as a defense mechanism for other people, she was inspired by you to just tell the truth. Mike even began to sing because of you. He tried to sing better because of you. Your determination had inspired you friends, Rachel. The sad thing is, we haven't had the chance to tell all this to you._

_ They both stood beside your bed and I can't help but cry on my hands when I heard Tina say, "You were the path of New Directions and we all stepped on you. I'm sorry Rachel. I wish you knew how sorry we are. I wish you knew that if we have never met you; we would be so lost right now." When I looked up again, I saw Mike's hand go up and down Tina's back while her face is buried on your hair, her body, shaking. _

_I stood up, went to the bathroom and slumped on the floor, leaning on the closed door. _

_We've been so stupid aren't we? We've hated you when you were here and loved you when you weren't. I can't stop crying, Rachel. I wrapped my arms around my folded legs and bent my head down._

_ I suddenly felt hands on my cheeks and I looked up. My vision was blurry but I tried to blink away the tears to see more clearly. Then, I saw you. I saw your smiling face, your eyes brimming with unshed tears. You held me so softly that your hands felt like feathers on my face._

_ You whispered, "I forgive you", before I blinked once and found myself looking at empty air._

__

_PS: Sorry about the tear stains._

_Q_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Dear Rachel

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note:** Should I M rate this because of the things you'll be reading? I apologize in advance.

* * *

><p><strong>October 11, 2012<strong>

**12:49 at midnight**

_Dear Rachel,_

_I..._

_I don't even know what to fucking say right now. Damn it! Why the hell would... I can't write while... fuck!_

_Shit. I'm sorry._

_I just... I can't._

_Q._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short one. This may be the shortest thing I've ever wrote. LOL. Don't worry. It's part of the story. Would you like to guess what happened? Tell me all about it by reviewing! Yay reviews! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Dear Rachel

**Author: **AlexaNova

**Spoilers:** AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters. If I did, I will always and forever make Faberry canon.

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Note:** I am so very very sorry for not updating in a very long period of time. So many things had happened. My feelings left me in a little hiatus. So, my gift to you is that I'd tell you why Quinn reacted that way. Enjoy and review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>October 12, 2012<strong>

**10:58 in the evening**

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry for my last letter to you. It's really hard to tell you what happened but because I really do care about you, I think you deserve an explanation. Finn visited yesterday. He looked like he came out of a zombie movie. He had small cuts on his head and a bandaged arm. I was surprised by the way he looked. He seemed distant and very quiet. He told me to sit down when he finished looking at you. I was confused why he kept saying something to you. I couldn't hear it but, I didn't want to pry so, I let it go. He turned his whole body towards me. I knew he's going to tell me something very important. I could tell. His face says it all. He looked me in the eye and I looked back. I was still confused. Then he opened his mouth. He kept saying all these words and I couldn't stop him. I was so shocked. My body went stiff. From then on, what he told me got stuck on my mind like a broken record. He told me what happened._

**FLASHBACK:**

"Rachel come on! We're gonna miss our dinner reservation!" I yelled at her from Quinn's porch.

She seemed to panic because she quickly slammed the car's door shut and her hands tripped on themselves while she was putting on her seatbelt.

"Go!"

I quickly manoeuvred the car and sped down towards the highway.

It was a very silent car ride. After about a few minutes I spoke to her.

"Rachel, what happened?" She's still not looking at me. She's just staring outside her window.

"Rachel."

Her head snapped towards me.

"What? N...Nothing is wrong Finn." I can hear the nervousness in her voice. What's gotten into her?

"What's gotten into you?"

"What?"

"You seem... you're acting kinda weird."

She didn't answer. She just looked away outside the window again. I'm getting impatient.

"Rachel." Nothing.

"Rachel!" She jumped a little and looked at me with wide eyes. I could see anger in them.

"Don't scream at me!"

"Well, you're not answering me!"

"Why are you pushing this? I said I'm fine! Okay? Isn't that enough?" She huffed.

"Don't put this all on me Rachel. I..." Whoah. That red car was too close. Luckily, I swerved to the right before it touched my side.

"Finn! Look when you're driving! It's dangerous to have a conversation like this when a person is driving."

"Oh, so now you're lecturing me." I gripped the steering wheel hard. My anger is like vomiting out of my mouth.

"What? Being concerned about your and of course my well being, is lecturing you?" I could tell she's both annoyed and angry at me. That pushed me a little further to the edge but, I do need to drive safe so I huffed out a long breath.

"Rachel, please... just answer my question." I looked at her with pleading eyes.

She visibly deflates in her seat before she looked nervous again and both her hands can't seem to stop shaking.

"I...we need to break up, Finn."

I slammed on the breaks hard.

"What?"

"Finn!" Thank God she's wearing a seatbelt. She could've flown out of the windshield. Stupid Finn.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" I knew I was fuming. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears, if that's even possible.

She's not answering. Her mouth just opens and closes with no sound coming out of them.

"Who is it? Is it Sam? Puck? If it's Puck I swear to God I'm gonna kick his b—"

"No, it's not Sam or Puck, Finn."

"Who is it then and why?"

"I love you Finn. I do."

"Bullshit!"

"No, Finn! Just listen to me."

I started the car again. I just wanna go home now. Maybe I can forget about this day by playing COD.

"I do love you Finn, but not the way I've loved you before. I'm not _in_ love with you anymore. I have finally realized it today. My heart grew distant from yours because I was slowly falling in love with someone else."

I grind my teeth. I couldn't get why she had to be in love with someone else. Am I not good enough?

We've been silent for a while until I asked her.

"Who is it, Rachel? Just... tell me who it is. I think you at least owe this one to me."

Would I really want to hear who it was without picturing that person being punched in the face by me?

"You won't understand, Finn."

"Tell me!" She jumps again. I'm not even sorry that I'm screaming at her. She broke my heart.

"Fine! It's... it's..."

"Rachel!" I looked at her fully just to show her what my expression is.

"Quinn! It's Quinn."

"What do you mean it's...Quinn? Quinn? You're gay?" My eyes are starting to get stingy. I lost Rachel because of Quinn? She can't love Rachel like I do! She doesn't even like Rachel!

"I'm bisexu—"

"She doesn't even like you, Rachel!"

She already had tears forming in her eyes. I hit a sore spot.

"I don't care!"

"What do you mean, you don't care? I love you and I'm giving myself to you, yet you choose her over me?"

I'm so angry at her right now. I'm also angry at Quinn. What does she have that I don't? Tears are starting to fall down and I wipe them away from my eyes with my sleeves. I looked out the windshield and then back to her.

"Finn. Please. Let's just talk about this when we get home." She's looking outside now. Her eyes getting a little wider.

"No, Rachel. I want to talk about it now."

"Finn."

I didn't listen to her.

"Look at me, Rachel! Look at me while you break me into pieces."

Her eyes snap back to me but it lasts for only a second before she looks outside again and screams.

"FINN!"

I finally looked outside and I saw a huge truck coming our way. It was only a few feet away from us, so I had to move outta the way.

I swerved violently to the left. I miscalculated because when the car turned towards the left, Rachel's side was open for the truck. I couldn't move fast enough to her side before her scream almost deafened me and before I knew it; I could hear glasses getting broken and loud crunching sounds. Then, everything went dark.

When I was slowly trying to open my eyes, I couldn't hear anything. I felt numb but my head felt like it had the worst headaches I have ever had. When I could finally open my eyes, it was kinda red. I blinked three times before I realized it was blood. I tried to wipe it off with my left arm but I couldn't move it so, I used my other arm. When I could finally see clearly; I looked at my left arm and saw that it got stuck between the steering wheel and the air bag.

Thank God for air bags.

Then I thought, only the driver's seat had an air bag, right? My eyes widened as I looked to my right in horror. I felt like everything in the world crashed. My heart had suddenly stopped beating and I felt like I couldn't breathe because when I looked at Rachel's seat;

she wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Just wanna tell you guys something. This story has been laid out weeks before, so this has not been inspired by the On My Way episode in any way. On to the story!

* * *

><p>I managed to pull my left arm out but I felt so much pain from doing it. I didn't think long enough of it though, because I was too scared for Rachel. Where is she? Had she managed to get out on time? But... she couldn't have because her door is smashed all the way inside. So, I looked at her side of the windshield. What I had feared came true right there in front of my eyes. Her side had a huge hole that only a human could fit into.<p>

There was blood everywhere. I saw a part of her torn argyle sweater on the sharp edge of the hole. It was so bloody.

I could hear screaming from the outside now. I could feel everything at this moment. The pain of my broken arm and my bruised body; the small smoke coming out of the truck; and the feeling of fear and horror when I realized that Rachel may be dead because of me.

I tried to quickly get out of the car but the door's jammed so I kicked it as hard as I can. The door only opened just a little but it was enough for me to push my body against it to fully open.

I fell on the ground but quickly got up and ran to the front of the car. I could see a trail of blood from the hood that leads to a short petite brunette. Her face is lost in her hair and her body is as stiff as wood.

I could feel my stomach violently turning upside down. I thought I was going to vomit. My head was spinning and my chest tightened impossibly that I feel like I couldn't take in any air.

"Rachel! No!" I cried out. I never thought this day would come when I would lose the one thing that I need, no; that this world needs.

Because my knees got really weak; I fell down on all fours and crawled towards her slowly. I was crying so much now. It stung my face because I felt some of my cuts absorbing the tears.

"RACHEL!" She's not moving.

I put my hand on her back and tried to twist her body so she's facing towards me.

When she did, I could never forget the way she looked right there and then. It was traumatizing.

Her face is all bloody and it's all coming from the top of her head. Her body fell limp on my arms. Her whole body is bruised and I just knew that some of her bones are broken.

Why did she smash outside the window? Didn't she have a seatbelt?

Then, I suddenly remembered Burt telling me yesterday that I needed to fix the seatbelts in the car because they're very worn out and could snap at any time. Every emotion I had, settled on my chest and then, it came rushing of my throat.

I screamed to the sky at the top of my lungs.

"NO! God. Please! No! You can't take her away! PLEASE!"

I pushed her bangs out of her face and saw her eyes shut and her mouth hanging open.

"Rachel, wake up! Rachel! Please wake up!"

I shook her many times but she's still not moving.

"RACHEL!" I put my head on her chest and wished to God that I could feel even the faintest heartbeat.

My mind kept flashing back to all the times I've been with her. Her face drained from all the genuine happiness she once could visibly show. The way her smile reaches her eyes when she thinks about her dreams. The way her eyes shined brightly whenever she has some ideas for glee club. The way her nose crinkles whenever Puck tells something disgusting. The way she looked at me when she told me she loved me. All of those things were now covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Everything about her screamed lifeless. I thought at that moment how I can never attend her funeral because I would forever blame myself for her death. It was all my fault.

Suddenly a man in white tore us apart and told me so many things. I couldn't hear him. I could only look at her lifeless face.

They brought her to an ambulance. They told me I had to come too.

As the car shrieked and ran as fast as it could; two guys in white tore her argyle sweater and used some kind of pads and then, put them on her chest. One of them screamed, clear; then, Rachel's chest jumped up. I've seen this before on movies. I was growing hopeless as they tried and tried bringing her back to life. Didn't these things save the people they use it on, in movies? I put my hands on my face and continuously cried. Why couldn't I just listen to her for once? I've lost her and I could never ever face the world again. Her dads would kill me and the glee club would hate me forever. All these thoughts were keeping my mind busy but then, when I heard one of the guys breathe a sigh of relief. The other guy put a weird tube on her mouth and then I could see her breathe showing in the plastic tube. The wave of relief came over me and before I knew it;

darkness took over me again.

-OOO-

_When Finn stopped talking I slapped him in the face and told him to get out. He looked at me in confusion and then when he finally realized why I slapped him; he tried telling me that he's sorry but, I screamed at him to get out and he did._

_ My heart broke in to a thousand pieces when I heard what happened to you; what had caused you to be here in this room right now. I cried so hard yesterday. I felt like my eyes were starting to fall out off its sockets. I knew you had to have been in a very extreme case to be induced in a coma but, I never thought that you had to go through all that. I kept imagining you're bloody face and lifeless body. I couldn't take it yesterday._

_I can't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom. I saw you and then you disappeared. Why did I see you?_

_ Is that your way of showing me that you're finally ready to pass on? Well, I don't want you to. You can't, Rachel. You just can't. __You can't leave me!_

_ Can't you see that I care so much about you? You're the only friend that I've ever had that genuinely cared about me. You're the only one who stood by me and believed in me when everyone else turned their backs on me. You can't leave me like this. Please, don't go yet. I need you, now more than ever._

_ I still can't forgive myself for everything that I've put you through. You don't know all the nights I had when all I could ever think about was the slushies, the insults, the glares, and all the hate I projected on you when you didn't deserve any of them. And now, all I could ever see is your face, lifeless, dark and covered in blood. _

_I wish that I could've been there to save you._

_Q._

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2**: I'm sorry but, I have to update a little later again. Don't worry. I won't leave this in Hiatus mode. Haha. Anyways, please review! Thanks. :)


End file.
